


Endogenesis

by theresnomeaning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnomeaning/pseuds/theresnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus should have known that something was very, very wrong with Harry Potter, but now it was too late. AU of HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endogenesis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Guilty Pleasure challenge by Elizabeth Blossom on HPFC. Guilty pleasure: chan and dark fic.

He should have known that something was wrong with Potter. He should have known from those looks the brat gave him when Potter thought he wasn't looking. He should have known that something was wrong when Potter insisted that he needed to resume Occlumency lessons.

Of course, Severus would never suspect _what_ was wrong with Potter... Until those damned memories.

He had seen infuriating... Preposterous... _Fantasies_ in Potter's mind.

Potter looked utterly ashamed when Severus saw them, but why would the boy _insist_ on those lessons unless he _wanted_ Snape to see them?

It was normal, obviously, for a teeange to have sexual fantasies... But it wasn't not even close to normal for Hogwarts students to fantasize about sucking the most hated teacher's cock, certainly it wasn't.

Snape suspended the lessons, of course. When Dumbledore asked why he said that he wouldn't put up with Potter's lack of responsibility any more - lest the headmaster believe that Severus had done something to feed those ideas of the idiot Gryffindor.

Really, he had too much to deal with... the fact that he would need to kill Albus soon, the fact that Potter was a Horcrux and would need to be killed... His Unbreakable Vow... He didn't need also the disturbing knowledge that Potter was... Lusting after him. He most certainly didn't need to have more of those images on his brain because damn it, he would be lying if said that the images he saw on the brat's mind weren't... Interesting. The image of the son of James Potter with those damned green, begging eyes, on his knees would corrupt a saint - and a saint Severus was not.

What didn't mean that he would anything to make those fantasies come true. That would be wrong on so many levels - Harry Potter was James' son, and it would be easy to take revenge that way... And he was also Lily's child and it would be also easy to lose himself on that fact... And of course he was a student, and underage.

But Severus also indulged himself in wanking sessions, coming with the picture of his cock inside Harry Potter's arse.

Then it happened. Snape gave Potter a detention and all was going well until the boy decided to look at him with eyes full of lust and second intentions.

"Get out, Potter!" he snarled and waved his wand, opening the door.

But Potter did not get out, instead walking towards Snape's desk, leaning there and licking his lips. Snape took a deep breath. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, now get out." That seemed to cause no reaction on the boy. "Potter. Get. Out. Now!"

Potter smirked and turned on his heels, walking out of the door. Snape breathed in relief and went back to grading the papers.

Snape assigned Potter to Filch or McGonagall when he needed to give the brat a detention.

But Potter began to stalk him. He assigned more detentions. Gryffindor was losing more points than ever.

And then in one night he got back from a Death Eater meeting to find his quarters full of fumes... Not expecting that, Severus breathed the thing... And he knew what stuff was...

A highly illegal and complicated potion used for mind control. Very subtle, but also potent. The person affected would be conscious all the time, but unable to resist orders - from anyone. There was an antidote, but it needed to be taken before the exposition... He had some vials of that in his lab, sometimes the Dark Lord requested some the hideous thing... But how the thing was spread around his personal quarters was anyone's guess...

He closed his door and put strong wards, not wanting to take any risks if someone decided to got here on that exact inopportune moment. The effects of the potion would end in about an hour and after that time he would be free again... Or so he thought.

"Hello sir..." sounded a too well-known voice. "I must ask that you do not try to banish the rest of the potion. I also want your wand." Snape tried to resist the order, but he knew it was useless, and he handed Potter his wand. Then something occurred to him - Potter was also breathing the potion, so it should be easy to handle the situation...

"You will stop this now, Potter."

The teen grinned and shook his head, visibly amused.

"I might not be a brilliant kid, Snape, but I am not the stupid you think of me, of course I took the antidote... Why don't you seat and get comfortable, hm? And yes, that's an order."

Snape sat on the his bed and watched as Potter began to strip. He had a terrible, terrible suspicion of what Potter was going to do... And it was confirmed when Potter sank to his knees in front of Severus, opening his trousers. "Be quiet, be still and don't try to stop me."

But something was amiss... Potter didn't look like the type to do that... Not at all.

"Potter stop this nonsense at once!" Snape said and earned a slap on the cheek for that. "You finally made it, you will be expelled tomorrow..." it wasn't true, Dumbledore wouldn't expel Potter, never... But it was his best argument to get the boy to stop that... He was going to lose his job... Dumbledore's trust... Sure, he wanked thinking about Potter, but he would never do something like that - perhaps he would, if Potter was some years older. How could Potter have known about that potion and the antidote? He was an idiot when it came to Potions...

"Oh, I won't be expelled... Of that I am sure," and with that he swallowed Severus' cock, stimulating it to hardness. Snape did not emit sounds, but bit his cheek to stop himself of moaning. "I want to hear you. Don't hold back." Potter said and continued to do _that._

He couldn't help - Severus was a man, and Potter good at what he was doing - and in minutes he was hard as rock.

"You will fuck me. Hard. Rough." Potter said. And Severus did. Sure, he was under the effect of the blasted potion but when he was invited to do that Snape wasn't sure if he could stop - potion or not. When they both finished, he felt Potter shaking beneath him. On a more cautious look he noticed that the boy was crying, looking rather frail, and sobs broke his body every second...

What the hell? For all Severus knew, Potter had been the one to force him to have sex, no the contrary.

"Potter?" he asked, his voice half annoyed and half... Well, worried.

The boy looked at him with bright eyes, tears staining his cheeks. "I'm sorry, sir," he whispered...

And then Potter laughed. A cold, dark chuckle that didn't look good _at all_...

"Ah Severus," Potter - no, not Potter, that wasn't his voice. "I thought you would fuck precious Potter without needing to be under the effects of a potion..."

Severus swallowed hard, his breath caught on his throat... It couldn't be...

"But what should I expect from a traitor, hm?"

How could he have known that? Severus never was revealed when the Dark Lord used Legilimency on him...

"Yes, I know you are a traitor. You wouldn't remember that, of course, because I obliviated you." Potter - Voldemort - smiled like a shark. "Something slipped on your mind during a meeting, my dear... And I found out everything. Really, betray me because of a mudblood?"

Pot-Voldemort... Whoever... Cast a cleaning spell on himself and got dressed. "You have no idea how much the boy asked me to stop... How much he cried inside his own head. Pathetic. Now what shall I do, hm? Perhaps fuck that mudblood friend of his, put her on her place? Or maybe the red head chit - at least she's a pureblood... And dear Albus, hm? Would he ever suspect that his beloved golden boy is going to kill him?"

Potter waved his wand, dropping the wards Severus had put and transfigured a small bottle into a razor and gave it to Severus.

"You don't deserve to die by magical means... So when I walk out this door you will count to ten and slit your wrists, and you'll do nothing to save yourself."

Potter walked out of the door and before closing it he smiled again "Good bye, Severus."

He should have known that something was wrong with Potter. But now it was too late. Too late for him, too late for Potter, too late for everyone.

He counted to ten...


End file.
